Just a Red Rose
by Edtheoddfish
Summary: The Doctor is feeling guilty that he is ruining the universe.9th Doctor


This is a peer piece of sad drabble. If I were you I wouldn't waste my time...

Disclaimer/ I don't own Doctor Who.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 Years Later if the Doctor had never came to London and found Rose.**

"Jacky, Logan!" 30 year old Rose Smith called. Jackie her 3 year old daughter came running to her.

She clenched on to Rose's leg and didn't want to let go.

"Mommy, Logan put a snail down my shirt!" She cried with her lower lip sticking out.

Logan came running up with a snail in his hand. "I did not!" He yelled as he dropped the snail.

"Now now Logan it isn't nice playing with bugs around your sister. But can't blame ya if you put one down your Daddy's shirt." She said winking.

Mickey came walking in and spoke" What's down my shirt?" He asked.

All four of them began to laugh.

They were a perfect family.

**4 Years before that**

"Rose you can do this!" Mickey yelled holding Rose's hand.

She was giving birth to Logan Peter Smith.

Three hours later he was born. Never in Rose's life has she felt so proud. She looked to Mickey.

"Can we name him Logan Peter?"She asked, out of breath.

"Of course." He said smiling knowing that the middle name was named after her father.

Jackie((Her mother walked in.)) "He is the most beautiful child I've ever seen." She said smiling.

She loved being a Grandmother more then anything in the world.

**20 Years later**

" I can't believe my baby is going to college." Rose sobbed.

"Mom, I'm not your baby anymore." He said embarrassed.

"As long as you live you'll be my baby, Logan. I swear it." She said looking at him heart filled.

She would miss her first born, the love of her life. She couldn't believe he was actually going away, to college.

Why couldn't he stay home with her.

Because he need an education. She knew it but the selfish part of her wanted him all to herself.

She wanted him to be that innocent 5 year old he had been all those years ago.

She wanted him to be her little boy forever.

No, this was for the best.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

"Have a great time at college and please don't forget about us…..please…"She said in almost a whisper.

He nodded and kissed her on her forehead and left.

**3 years later**

"I can't believe you're leaving too Jacky. I can't possibly be without one of my kids." She said.

"Mum, I'll be back on weekends. I promise." She said.

"You always were the responsible one. Without you I'm sure I wouldn't be able to find my own head." She paused and chuckled a small bit.

"You always gave me strength Jacky now go spread that strength for others." She said in tears.

**30 years later**

Mickey, Jacky and Logan stood around a tomb stone which read.

A mother, a wife and a inspiration to all.

God rest Rose Tyler/ Smith

Jacky was sobbing onto her husbands shoulder.

Her Mom did live a long life, a good one filled with stories and adventures.

She just wished she could of been there when she died.

Mickey was the next one to morn of the death of his beloved wife. At least she died in his arms, she had been cold that night and she wanted to see her kids but they were in the States. That night she died in Mickey's arms from hypothermia. He bit his lip and walked away.

"Mom…"Hesitated Logan.

"I loved you…I loved you more than the sun and the stars. You inspired me to go to college and become an astronomer, my dream, our dream and I'm still your baby boy. "He said knowing she couldn't hear him. But he needed this closure.

He stood there a long moment before walking away.

Logan Peter Smith had become a world famous astronomer and the first one to prove there was life outside of earth. He was an important man who the world had needed to evolve. To something better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor had his hands resting on his head. Had he stopped this from happening.

Would it be his fault for coming for Rose and not letting her have the two most beautiful children.? Two children who would help the world evolve and improve the entire galaxy.

Was it his fault?

He closed the screen and stood up. Maybe he could set the TARDIS back in time so Rose would never come be his companion. His friend, his….He stopped thinking. He really loved Rose. Everything about her made his hearts pound but did she really love him back. She had Mickey. And he had….Nothing. He sighed.

The selfish part of him wanted to keep her for himself, to be together but then the smart part of him disagreed strongly. He turned around and to his surprise there was Rose.

"Doctor?" She asked. "Are you all right you look pale?" She said calmly but concerned.

"I'm fantastic." He lied.

"Doctor, you should know by now you can't lie to me." She said.

"What if I told you by you just being her with me the whole entire galaxy isn't going to evolve like it should." He said out of breath.

"Then I'd tell you that the universe sure picks lousy people to pick to help evolve the galaxy." She said laughing.

"You aren't lousy, your amazing." He said.

"You think I'm amazing?" She asked, her heart pounding faster.

He nodded, but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Rose…I love you but.." He started.

"But what?" She interrupted.

"I have to leave." He answered.

"How long?" She asked.

"Forever." He whispered.

"No…no." She said in tears.

He stopped her by landing his lips on hers. For that one moment everything was perfectly happy but when she let go of his lips she found she was staring at Mickey.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I just don't feel to good I'm going to go to the washroom." She said light headed.

She splashed cold water onto her face.

Where was the Doctor, was the Doctor real? Or was he a fragment of her imagination ?

No he was real she knew it.

Then it dawned on her she was wearing his jacket, his leather jacket. The jacket that was to big on her but looked fantastic on him.

What had said about leaving was true he was gone forever. Never to return.

She cried long that night but she knew he watching her. Looking out for her like a guardian angel.

Rose Tyler did live a long and happy life but the Doctor was not a part of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after Logan left at his mom's grave.

A blue police box appeared and out stepped the Doctor. In his hand was a rose.

He walked to the tombstone, memories of her filled him mind. He did miss he but he did the right thing he knew he did.

"Rose, I will always love you…"He said as he threw the rose onto the tombstone and left. Never to mention Rose Tyler's name again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, you read it!

Well I guess you can rate and review.


End file.
